With reference to FIG. 22, a conventional lock structure 10 includes a driving plank 11, an unlatch plate 12, an elastic member 13 and a controlled barrel 14, wherein the unlatch plate 12 and the elastic member 13 are disposed within the controlled barrel 14. The unlatch plate 12 comprises a transmission hole 12a and cooperates with an unlatch button coupled to an inside lever. In manufacturing process of the lock structure 10, manufacturer must ensure that the driving plank 11 and the transmission hole 12a of the unlatch plate 12 are aligned in a same installation direction so as to make the driving plank 11 directly inserted into the transmission hole 12a. Eventually, the lock structure 10 can be wrapped in and approves for delivery.
However, prior to lock structure installation by a consumer, the unlatch button may be unaware of being compressed by the consumer to lead the unlatch plate 12 into rotation in advance, which makes the driving plank 11 not aligned in the same installation direction with the transmission hole 12a of the unlatch plate 12. Referring to FIG. 22, owing to the driving plank 11 not inserted into the transmission hole 12a of the unlatch plate 12, the driving plank 11 simply compresses the unlatch plate 12. Therefore, a lock state or an unlock state of the lock structure 10 fails to operate for the reason that the unlatch plate 12 is incapable of actuating the driving plank 11. Besides, a wrong installation for the driving plank 11 results in destruction of the lock structure 10 or reinstallation.